Classic WoW Wiki:List of unique character icons
Were you looking for WoW Icons, WoWWiki icons, a list of creature icons, a list of mini icons, or a list of small icons? This is the list of unique character icons. It contains mostly icons of characters that have a unique or special character model in-game. It can also feature important characters that although not currently represented by a unique model in-game, have appeared in other media and are significant enough to be represented with their own icon. Icons should be followed by a space. The inline template represent the first appearence of the character's model. Demons * Entropius (Deceased) * Kazzak the Supreme (Deceased) ** Supreme Lord Kazzak (Killable) * Sargeras (NYI) * Illidan Stormrage ** * Supremus (Deceased) Eredar * Archimonde (Deceased) * Kil'jaeden Nathrezim * Varimathras Dragonkin * Chromaggus (Deceased) * Veranus / Razorscale (Deceased) ** Razorscale Black dragons * Deathwing ** Daval Prestor * Nefarian / Victor Nefarius ** Nafarian * Onyxia / Katrana Prestor (Deceased) ** Onyxia * Sinestra / Sintharia * Wrathion Blue dragons * Kalecgos / Kalec * Malygos (Deceased) * Tyrygosa / Tyri Green Dragons * Ysera Bronze Dragons * Nozdormu Red dragons * Alexstrasza * Korialstrasz / Krasus Elementals * Ahune (Deceased) * Algalon the Observer * Murmur (Deceased) * Prince Thunderaan (Deceased) Earth elementals * Princess Theradras (Deceased) * Therazane * Wugou Fire Elementals * Cyrukh the Firelord (Deceased) * Huo * Ragnaros Water Elementals * Neptulon (NYI) * Shu Eternal Ancient guardians * Aviana August Celestials * Chi-Ji * Yu'lon * Xuen * Niuzao Loas * Bwonsamdi * Hakkar the Soulflayer (Deceased) Old Gods * C'Thun (Deceased) * Yogg-Saron (Deceased) Raven Gods * Anzu (Deceased) Giants * Kologarn (Deceased) Humanoids * Gelbin Mekkatorque Draenei * Iridi (Deceased) * Vindicator Maraad * Velen * Yrel Broken * Akama * Nobundo Dwarves Bronzebeard dwarves * Brann Bronzebeard * Magni Bronzebeard * Muradin Bronzebeard * Moira Thaurissan Wildhammer Dwarves * Falstad Wildhammer * Kurdran Wildhammer Elves Night elves * Queen Azshara (NYI) * Broll Bearmantle * Shandris Feathermoon * Cordana Felsong * Maiev Shadowsong * Fandral Staghelm * Malfurion Stormrage * Tyrande Whisperwind High elves * Dar'Khan Drathir (Deceased) * Dath'Remar Sunstrider (Deceased) * Alleria Windrunner (NYI) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Deceased) * Vereesa Windrunner Blood elves * Halduron Brightwing * Lady Liadrin * Grand Magister Rommath * Valeera Sanguinar * Aethas Sunreaver * Kael'thas Sunstrider (Deceased) ** Kael'thas the Wretched (Deceased) * Lor'themar Theron Goblins * Jastor Gallywix * Gazlowe Humans * Aegwynn (Deceased) * Antonidas (Deceased) * Nielas Aran (Deceased) * Archmage Arugal (Deceased) * Aedelas Blackmoore (Deceased) * Lorna Crowley * Bolvar Fordragon * Tirion Fordring * Othmar Garithos (Deceased) * Khadgar * Anduin Lothar (Deceased) * Jorad Mace * Medivh * Arthas Menethil (Deceased) * Terenas Menethil II (Deceased) * Daelin Proudmoore (Deceased) * Jaina Proudmoore * Rhonin * Anveena Teague (Deceased) * Danath Trollbane * Turalyon (NYI) * Maxwell Tyrosus * Uther the Lightbringer (Deceased) * Vanessa VanCleef * Llane Wrynn I (Deceased) * Anduin Wrynn * Varian Wrynn Worgen * Genn Greymane * Darius Crowley Mogu * Lei Shen the Thunder King Naga * Queen Azshara (NYI) * High Warlord Naj'entus (Deceased) * Lady Vashj (Deceased) Ogres * Cho'gall * Dentarg (Deceased) Orcs * Blackhand (Deceased) * Rend Blackhand (Deceased) * Kargath Bladefist * Korm Bonegrind (NYI) * Orgrim Doomhammer (Deceased) * Drek'Thar * Rehgar Earthfury (NYI) * Gul'dan (Deceased) * Nazgrel * Ner'zhul (Deceased) * Raz the Crazed * Rexxar * Varok Saurfang * Thrall * Zuluhed the Whacked (Deceased) Chaos/Fel Orcs * Kargath Bladefist (Deceased) * Gurtogg Bloodboil (Deceased) * Grom Hellscream (Deceased) Half-draenei * Garona Halforcen (NYI) * Med'an (NYI) Mag'har * Kilrogg Deadeye * Draka (Deceased) * Durotan (Deceased) * Geyah * Garrosh Hellscream * Grommash Hellscream * Ner'zhul * Dranosh Saurfang (Deceased) Pandaren * Aysa Cloudsinger * Ji Firepaw * Chen Stormstout * Li Li Stormstout * Taran Zhu Tauren * Baine Bloodhoof * Cairne Bloodhoof * Magatha Grimtotem * Hamuul Runetotem Trolls * Akil'zon (Deceased) * Halazzi (Deceased) * Jan'alai (Deceased) * Nalorakk (Deceased) * Vol'jin * Zul'jin (Deceased) Vrykul * Skovald Mechanicals * Flame Leviathan (Deceased) * XT-002 Deconstructor (Deceased) Titanic watchers * Ammunae * Freya * Hodir * Isiset * Mimiron * Norushen * Earthrager Ptah * Rajh (NYI) * Setesh * Thorim * Odyn Undead * Lady Deathwhisper (Deceased) * Devourer of Souls (Deceased) * Meryl Felstorm (NYI) * Festergut (Deceased) * Darkmaster Gandling (Deceased) * Gorerot * Headless Horseman * Kel'Thuzad (Deceased) * Blood-Queen Lana'thel (Deceased) * Lich King * Lord Marrowgar (Deceased) * Midnight (Deceased) * Valimar Mordis (Deceased) * Nightbane (Deceased) * Rotface (Deceased) * Shade of Aran (Deceased) * Shade of Arugal (Deceased) * King Ymiron (Deceased) Death knights * Attumen the Huntsman (Deceased) * Lady Blaumeux (Deceased) * Falric (Deceased) * Marwyn (Deceased) * Teron Gorefiend (Deceased) * Trag Highmountain * Thane Korth'azz (Deceased) * Arthas Menethil (Deceased) * Alexandros Mograine (Deceased) * Darion Mograine * Deathbringer Saurfang (Deceased) * Sir Zeliek (Deceased) Forsaken * Lord Vincent Godfrey * Nathanos Marris * Grand Apothecary Putress (Deceased) * Galen Trollbane * Sylvanas Windrunner Undead Dragons * Sindragosa (Deceased) Uncategorized * Ossirian the Unscarred (Deceased) * Ozumat * Reliquary of Souls (Deceased) * Viscidus (Deceased) * Xal'atath, Blade of the Black Empire Faceless ones * General Vezax (Deceased) Qiraji * Emperor Vek'lor (Deceased) * Emperor Vek'nilash (Deceased) Category:WoWWiki icons Category:Unique models Category:Small unique character icons